Arigatou
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: Los pensamientos de Yuki una mañana en la que Tohru acude en su ayuda.


Como cada mañana, Yuki se encontraba delante del espejo, peleando con su corbata. No había manera de conseguir un nudo decente... Tohru siempre acababa acudiendo en su ayuda, rescatándolo de las garras de la desesperación. Porque algún día le prendería fuego a ese estúpido trozo de tela. Y no debería de ser tan difícil de amarrar cuando no suponía un reto para el baka neko...

Era como si todo fuera en círculos: la corbata no lograba vencer a Kyou, Kyou no lograba vencer a Yuki, Yuki no lograba vencer a la corbata...

Entonces ocurrió lo de cada día. Su ángel de la guarda entraba en la habitación y le sonreía dulcemente, como siempre.

-Ohayou, Honda-san...

-Ohayou, Sohma-kun. Supuse que estarías aquí -se aproximó a él y observó la corbata con recelo. Era como si ponerle bien la corbata a Yuki a diario fuera algo que no podía saltarse. Ese era su territorio. El chico no tenía ni que intentarlo; total, no iba a conseguirlo...-. ¿Puedo?

-Eh... Claro... -el bello muchacho soltó de inmediato la corbata y dejó que Tohru iniciara su tarea. Como siempre, notó un enorme calor sobre sus pálidas mejillas, que se tiñeron de un suave color rosado. Le daba vergüenza. Y le gustaba. ¿Le gustaba que Tohru le anudara bien la corbata, que le prestara atención o, sencillamente, le gustaba Tohru? Creyó notar que las rodillas le temblaban ligeramente. ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas estando ella tan cerca¿Y por qué en esta situación nunca lograba comportarse como una persona? Siempre se quedaba quieto y mudo como una roca. Y es que con una chica tan pura e inocente, que no pretende nada más que anudar una simple corbata, no se podía tener armas. ¿Cómo diablos tenía que reaccionar? Dirigió su mirada al suelo mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se incrementaba.

Desde que Tohru llegó... él no era él mismo. O quizá sí lo era, sólo que hasta ahora se había dedicado a torturarse con lo mala persona que era en el fondo, bajo esa máscara de perfección que ocultaba la fealdad de su alma, y no se había percatado de que ya no era así. Como le confesó a Tohru hacía ya algún tiempo, se esforzaba a diario para ser amable con la gente. No quería desagradarle a nadie... y no quería estar solo.

Maldición. ¿Era eso lo que había estado haciendo y le había dicho a la chica?

Al reflexionar sobre sus palabras, comenzaba a sentir que una ola de vergüenza lo embargaba. Sólo era amable por puro egoísmo.

Estúpido.

Estúpido es precisamente lo que Tohru probablemente habría pensado que era.

No.

Doblemente estúpido.

La chica era demasiado bondadosa como para creer eso de nadie, ni siquiera de él. Sabía ver lo bueno de la gente. Tenía que ser un don, puesto que él no creía tener nada bueno... Por eso las personas nunca iban a aceptarle. Se lo dijo Akito cuando era niño. Porque no era normal. Y, para colmo, tenía esa odiosa personalidad suya, tan introvertida y misteriosa. Eran demasiados conflictos para su juventud. Por eso a veces se perdía entre sus libros, entre su música... Desde Oscar Wilde hasta Arthur Conan Doyle. Pasando por Schubert, Boa y X-Japan. Pero nunca conseguía distraerse del todo. Y se amargaba la vida continuamente.

-¡Ya está!

Al carajo con los problemas. ¿Qué importaba ser un ser insocial, amargado, quizá despreciable en el fondo y la peor persona del universo? Tohru le estaba sonriendo. Y con eso le bastaba. Porque a ella, la persona que había logrado cambiarle y hacerle comenzar a ver el mundo desde otra perpectiva, nunca le haría daño.

-Arigatou... -musitó el chico tímidamente. Le quería agradecer _todo_ lo que estaba haciendo por él con una sola palabra que, aunque sabía que no era suficiente, no se atrevía a decir nada más en ese momento.

-Iie, me agrada serle de utilidad a alguien, y se me da bien hacer estos nudos.

-Eeetto... Sí...

_Si tú supieras cuán importante eres en mi amarga existencia..._

**OWARI**

* * *

Una aburrida tarde/noche de sábado se me ocurre comenzar a escribir algo mínimamente serio sobre Furuba... y sale esto. Me ha quedado más corto de lo que pretendía, pero siempre me dedico a hacer fics largos y pesados, así que era hora de un cambio xD .

Me imagino que me he sentido impulsada tras la alegre noticia de que Jonu Media va a distribuir el anime en España. Ya la he visto como unas 25 veces en japonés, pero qué importa...

Yuki y Tohru, y en general Fruits Basket, no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Natsuki Takaya, bla bla bla...

**Tifa**


End file.
